


The Codex Of Puridia

by LadyBarbeque



Category: Nine Parchments (Video Game), Trine (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbeque/pseuds/LadyBarbeque
Summary: Collecting the Nine Parchments should have been a piece of cake, but after a mysterious girl flies out of the woods and into their faces with an even more dubious book in her clutches, they meet a jaded noblewoman on the hunt for her brother, and make contact with the ever strange Class B, Class A realizes that it might just be a bigger ordeal than they thought.
Kudos: 3





	The Codex Of Puridia

### Prologue

He thought it was the shadows playing tricks on him.

The sun had since set on the horizon, everyone had tucked in for the night in the tents, and Cornelius still could not, for the life of him, get any sleep. It was unusual, to say the least- he was the first one with his eyes closed and the last to wake up, on all other occasions. Occasions where he wasn’t in a dark forest at night, trees towering over him and blocking any semblance of moonlight from filtering through. Of course, his eyes adjusted after at least half an hour of staring at nothing, but not enough to see anything past a few feet in front of him.

Cornelius was starting to wonder if the extra credit was really worth it, when leaves rustled and twigs snapped behind him, and suddenly, he was up and on his feet. He fumbled to pick up his staff, hands shakily gripping onto it as he carefully turned his head back, staring intently at the grove of trees behind him.

The rustling never stopped, and, in fact, it seemed to be coming closer, as if someone- or something- was breaking past tree branches and bushes and crunching down on leaves, the sound becoming clearer and clearer until-

Something flew out of the trees and rolled past the boy, kicking up dirt and plopping into the ground with a big ‘thump!’. And then a few other somethings broke through the trees and into the clearing, and now, Cornelius had a bigger problem on his hands.

Cornelius was, without a doubt, never going to get any shut eye.


End file.
